


Shipping Out

by Steph_Schell



Series: First Family of The Republic [6]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Kid Fic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MIles heads off to fight the Plains Nation (In the same universe as "For the girl who has everything")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts), [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts).



> I blame Dragomir and Akasha for makign this a series. This universe needs a name now.

"Did you think I'd let you sneak out without a good bye?" Ben asked quietly.

Miles sighed as he checked his supplies. "Should I even ask how you found out?"

"Did you think I wouldn't? Bass was always a shit liar. Especially when it came to me." Ben smiled a little. "You two have the same tells."

"Comes from being around each other so long. We can't lie to each other either."

"Distract me all you want Miles, we are talking about this."

Miles turned to his brother. "What's there to talk about? I'm Commanding General of the Monroe Militia. If there's a war I have to lead the troops."

"You can't lead from here?"

"Ben, messengers can take weeks to get here from the front lines. Sometimes longer. I need to be in the thick of things if I'm going to make this work."

"Were you going to tell Charlie and Danny goodbye?"

"Of course."

"Good. They adore you, you know. Practically worship the ground you walk on."

"They're good kids. They'll do you proud, Ben. Just watch."

Ben rubbed his forehead. "Look…Miles…Be careful, okay?" He held up his hand to forestall arguments. "I know war is hell and all that but you don't' have to make it worse by being reckless. I know you, Miles. You love fighting more than you love whiskey. Now I've already buried one person close to me. I'm in no hurry to do it again."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

Ben hugged him. "You come back, okay? Promise me you'll come back."

Miles hugged him tight. "I give you my word, big brother. I'll be home before you know it."

Ben snorted. "Now that's an out and out lie and we both know it."

"Probably." Miles huffed. "Maybe they'll just surrender as soon as we march up."

"If only it were that easy." They finally pulled apart. "Get some sleep," Ben ordered. "You'll need it."

The night was fitful for the Matheson family. Miles was the first one up to lead the Militia. Ben was woken by Jeremy to report that it was their last chance for private good byes. Ben woke his kids and hustled them down to the private stalls where Bass and the rest of the family kept their horses. Bass and Miles were talking privately when the rest of the family arrived. "I'll see you out there," Bass murmured. He nodded to the family on his way out.

"You're really leaving," Charlie whispered.

"I have to," Miles sighed.

"I don't want you to."

"Charlie, being a soldier isn't about what you want. The minute you put on that uniform, your life belongs to the people you protect. And that's what I'm doing to do. Protect people like you and Danny and your dad."

Charlie burst from her father's arms and seized Miles around the middle. The fourteen year old held as tight as she could. "You can't go," she sobbed. "If you go you won't come back."

"Charlie, you don't know that."

"I do. You had me working in the hospital, remember?"

"A punishment I now regret," Miles sighed as he rubbed her back. "Look, little duck, I have been through war before. I know what I'm doing. And I promise you, I will come back." He hugged her tight. "You want to be a real soldier, right?" Charlie nodded against his chest. "Then here's a lesson for you. Real soldiers get upset but they know when to let go. Right now, Charlie, you need to let me go."

"I love you," Charlie whispered.

"I love you too, little duck."

Charlie stumbled away from him and felt her father use one arm to pull her against him. Danny hugged Miles next. "Will you write to us?" he asked.

"Every day," Miles promised. "Listen to your dad. Try not to give him too many gray hairs. Try to get along with your sister."

"I will. Be safe."

"Safe as I can be."

Danny went to stand by his father. Ben rested a hand on his shoulder. "Miles," he sighed.

"You look after those kids," Miles advised. "And Bass is staying behind if you need anything."

"You look after yourself, little brother," Ben ordered. "And come back."

"It's not the first time I've been to war," Miles reminded him.

"Doesn't mean it gets any easier."

Miles mounted his horse. "I know what I'm doing Ben. Promise. Now go find Bass. You'll have the best seats in the house with him." He whistled to his horse and started out.

Ben led his kids up to a balcony just above where Bass was set to make a speech none of them wanted to hear. They could see the entire capital Militia lined up in neat rows with Miles and his stallion at the head. "He looks like a real leader," Danny murmured as they half listened to Bass.

"That's his Marine training," Ben told them. "They taught him how to carry himself and led from the front and inspire confidence." He hugged his children. "Your uncle is one of the best soldiers I've ever seen. He won't just come back. He'll come back with victory. Just you watch."

Charlie watched the cheering crowds send the soldiers off to war with her uncle at the very head. "I really hope you're right


End file.
